How me and my multibillionair dad created Ironman
by the real Albus Severus Potter
Summary: This story follows the life of Jason Stark, the thirteen year old son of Tony Stark. Starting when Jason finds out his Father is missing. It follows everything from the new movie Ironman, just, with Jason included.
1. WHAT?

**NOTE: This is my first story, it follows the life of Tony Stark's son, Jason Stark. It is writen in first person from Jasons point of view. Again, I'm new here so it might not be as good as something else I might write. ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 1: WHAT?**

"HEY, JIMMY, CAN I MAKE A CALL TO AMERICA? I'LL ONLY TAKE TWO MINUETS!" I yelled to my best friend, Jimmy. I was visiting him in Dublin, Ireland. My father, Anthony Stark's, schedule was full for the whole month and a half. When this happens I usually just hang out with Ms. Potts and play video games with friends, but, I hadn't seen Jimmy for about four months. So, I decided to go down to Dublin and visit him for a month instead.

"Ya, I guess. Who are you gonna' call?" Jimmy answered. I slid down the railing of his stairs, stoping on the third story of his four story house.

"Pepper, just gonna' check up on the old man." I answered going to the phone and dialing Ms. Potts' cell phone.

"Oh, I thought you were going to call _Kendra_!" he said, emphasizing my girlfriends name.

"Shut-up!" I yelled chuckling. The phone rang three times and the annoying operator started going on-and-on about pressing one for one thing and two for another. "Stupid operator." I mummbled holding the phone away from my face just far enough for me to hear the beep.

"Leave a message, you can call her back later." Jimmy said casualy. I left a brief message and hung up the phone. "Come on lets go down to the cofe shop and get a mochalate (whatever that is)!" Jimmy suggested, extremley enthused. Instead of rail-sliding we went down in the very awesome elevator. When we got to the first story and the doors finally opened we bolted through them and out the front door. We ran down the street and took a left to our favorite cofee shop.

"Hey, Jen! The usual." Jimmy said to his girlfriend behind the counter.

"You got it guys. Hey, I get off in a couple hours, do you guys want to catch a movie?" Jen said in her irish accent.

"I'm up for it." I said. Jimmy shruged. "Great see ya then, we'll pick you up here in two hours." I said.

"Great, can't wait!"

"Oh, and Jen what the heck is a mochalate?" Jimmy asked in a puzzled tone.

"Is it on the menu?" Jen asked, obviously annoyed. Jimmy scaned the menu.

"No." he said.

"Then how would I Know what the heck a mochalate is?!" Jimmy shrugged and we went to find a seat. We drank our drinks and left to go look around at shops and stuff.I had been here a month and all we had done was go to the cofee shop and play video games (whitch was fine with me).

"Hey, I gotta' get something from the housereal quick." I said. We ran back to the house and I ran up and got my jacket. On the way down the phone rang. "We better get that." I suggested.

"Ya' think?" Jimmy said sarcasticaly as he picked up the phone. "Hello," he said, "uh, huh. Ya' sure, uh huh, OK here he is." Jimmy said handing me the phone. "It's Pepper."

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

_"Hi, Jason, how are you?"_

"Good, and you? You sound like your crying."

_"I've been better, sob, look, Jason, I need to tell you something."_

"What? What happened?"

_"Well, Jason, It's, It's your dad."_

"WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" I asked her.

_"Well, you see, Jason, he's, sob, he's, sob, he's missing, sob. But don't worry they have helicopters searching for him right now!"_

"WHAT?!" My body froze up and went numb. The only thing I could feel was the wet streaks made by my tears.

**_NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW, FROM WHAT I HEAR, APAIRENTLY THOSE ARE GOOD ALSO PLEASE MAKE SPELLING CORECTIONS. THANKS!! _**


	2. WELCOME HOME MR STARK AND MR STARK JR

**NOTE: THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER TO MY STORY ABOUT JASON STARK. I'VE DECIDED TO DO IT BY TWO CHAPTERS. IF YOU GIVE GOOD REVIEWS I'LL WRITE CHAPTERS THREE AND FOUR, AND SO ON AND SO FORTH. SO, GIVE GOOD REVIEWS BECAUSE I'M ENJOYING WRITING THIS! ENJOY!!**

**CHAPTER 2: WELCOME HOME MR STARK AND MR. STARK JR.**

My body was still frozen from shock. The phone sliped from my hand and onto the counter with my hand still molded to the shape of it. I saw Jimmy jamming to his I-pod by the table, facing the other way.

_"Jason?" _Pepper's small voice came out of the phone on the counter.

_"Jason, look, I'm really sorry. Idon't want you to worry about it." _She doesn't want me to worry? How could I NOT WORRY?

_"A private jet will be there to pick you up in exactly two weeks, thats when expect to find your father by. Still enjoy your trip. Okay. So, I don't know if your still there, or if I'm talking to myself. So, I'm going to hang up now." _As I listened to Pepper's voice I started swaying and when Pepper hung up I stumbled forward toward Jimmy.

"J-J-Jimmy. I... J-" I stumbled forward again, my fingers brushed against Jimmy's shoulder as I fel face first towards the ground.

"JASON!" Jimmy shrieked as he spun to catch me as I fell. "WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT HAPPENED? JASON TALK TO ME! JASON..."

* * *

I woke up in the guest room were I slept. Jimmy and his parents were next to me. "Uh, I ah, guess were not going to the movies today with Jen are we?" I joked with Jimmy trying to forget the teribile news Pepper just gave me. I sat up, trying to get my barings.

"Ha ha, very funny. What happened? Is everything alright?" Jimmy asked obviously worried.

"It's my dad. He's, kind of missing." I explained, feeling the tears building up behind my eyes. I tried holding them back but, to my dismay, the leaked and I found myself crying into Jimmy's mom's shoulder.

"It's okay, Jason, everything will be alright. You can stay here as long as it takes to find him." Jimmy's mom ensured me.

"Oh, thanks. But, Peppers sending a private jet in two weeks,sob. Jimmy lets see if we can go walk around a little with Jen. It'll be fun, plus It'll keep my mind occupied." I suggested.

"Ya! OK! I'll go call Jen!" Jimmy said exited. He jumped up and ran out the door.

"I better get dressed a bit more aproprietly." I said. Getting thier que to give me some privisy, Jimmy's parents got up, gave me a brief hug, and left shuting the door behind them. As soon as they left I jumped out of bed, ripping of my tear-stained shirt and throwing it into my hamper. I went to the closet and grabbed the nearest, "nice-looking" black shirt and slid it on. I stripped my pants of, which were a pair of plain jeans, and slipped on my darkest jeans. I grabed my wallet and counted my money I had saved up last summer, plus my money From my last birthday. I couted up around nine-hundred-ninty dollars in U.S money.

I got five-hundred dollars and shoved it in my wallet which I then put in my back pocket. I rounded the chain hooked to the wallet and conected it to one of my front belt loops. I threw on my shoes and wet my long black hair, combing it down. I did this for no reason, just to look nice.

I ran down stairs to see Jimmy changed also. He now wore a white _NO FEAR_ shirt, with a black overshirt. He also had a chain dangling by his side. His short hair was fashioned into a fohawk.

"All right! Ya ready?" I asked.

"Ya lets go. Jen is gonna' meet us on the corner." Jimmy said as we headed out the door.

* * *

The next two weeks were basically the same. Jimmy, Jen, and I went out, shoped, went to the movies, the usual. We did this alot, to keep my mind occupied. Three days before I left they found my dad, beat up and lost somewhere in Afganastan. I was over exited and we all celibrated by going to the best restrount in Dublin, acording to Jimmy and his parents.

I said my good bys and borded the jet. This was my favorite jet because it had all the gaaming systems imaginable, plus all of the best games.

I mostley slept because me and Jimmy did so much in the past three weeks. But when I was awake I either played the best video games, or watched movies were still in the theatre. Anything to pass the time on the thirteen hour trip. I even read!

As soon as the plan landed Pepper met me at the door. "Welcome home, Jason!" she said. I greeted her and gave her a hug.

"Is my dad ok? Where is he?" I was over exited.

Pepper walked down the ramp and to the side to reveal my dad standing there.

"Hello, son." he said a smile growing on his face.

"DAD!" I exclaimed as I ran and gave him a hug.

"Welcome home son!"

**_NOTE: IF YOU WANT TWO MORE CHAPTERS THEN PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS!!_**


	3. MARK II

**_NOTE: THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER OF MY STORY ABOUT JASON STARK. I WILL WRITE THE FOURTH STORY AFTER I FINISH THIS ONE. IF YOU ENJOY THEM PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL MAKE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! ENJOY!!_**

**CHAPTER 3: Mark II**

"You were only missing for two weeks?" I asked looking over his injurys. A broken arm, cuts bruises, nothing EXTREMELY bad. My dad glanced at Pepper, a puzzled look on his face.

"How long have you known I was missing?" he asked.

"About two weeks. Why?" I asked. glancing at Pepper.

"Son, I was missing for a month and a half. It felt alot longer to me because I was locked in a dark cave with no sign of natural light." Okay, I was officialy confused.

"I told you later on because I knew it would ruin your trip. So, I waited untill you were almost coming back." Pepper told me.

"Pepper, next time please tell me when my father is missing the day he _goes missing."_ I asked Pepper, not really mad at her. I knew she did it so she wouldn't ruin my trip at my best friends house.

* * *

"Son, I want you to see this." My father called me over the intercom. He was in our personal shop below the mansion. Only three people knew the code to get in, me, my dad, and Pepper. I slid down the railing to the glass door to the shop. I typed in the code and the door slid open.

"What's up Dad?" I asked. He was working on something on the 3-D projector system, casually picking stuff out with pliers and tossing them into the vertual-trash. On the computer there was a diagram of a suit labeled _MARK II.  
"_What's MarkII?" I asked. I noticed he was wearing a muscle shirt, and, when he turned around I saw a glowing blue light in the middle of his chest. It was shinning threw his shirt and was circular.

"Remember the big Arc Reactor we built acouble years back? You were, what, ten? Anyway, while I was held hostage I created a Mini-Arc-Reactor which is keeping me alive right now. I made this because I had shrapnel from an explosion heading towards my heart, and this keeps it from killing me. Do you get it?" I shifted my weight to my other foot.

"Dad, I grew up with _you,_ I understand everything. It's a little much to take in all at once but, I get it. Oh, and, Dad? I was eleven when we built the Arc Reactor." I walked over to stand by him. "What's up with the suit?" I asked, nodding towards the computer.

"That," he started, still removing parts from whatever he was working on, "is how I escaped, and _that,"_ he pointed at the computer, "is what we are making." He hit a button and the blown-up 3-D vertual blue prints formed together to show the same suit as on the computer.

I walked over to it and grabed the air where the leg of the suit was, I gentley puled up and the suit moved with my hand to reveal rockets on the bottom of the silver boots.

"Okay, so when do we start?" I asked. "Is this your next big weapon?"

"Well I sort of quit the weapon buisnes. While I was captured Isaw that people were buying our weapons and using them against us. We will use this suit to destoy all of our weapons." I wondered if I heared him right.

"Did you say 'we will use this suit,'meaning I get one two?" I asked hopefully.

"Ofcourse, I'll fight, you'll destroy." he said smiling.

"SWEET!" I yelled, punching the air. "So, what do we call it?" I asked even though I already knew.

"The Mark II." he replied.

**_NOTE: CHAPTER FOUR IS ON THE WAY! PLEASE COMMENT!! THANKS!_**


	4. FLIGHT TEST

**_NOTE: SORRY I HAVEN'T PUBLISHED THE FOURTH CHAPTER. NOT ALOT OF PEOPLE REVIEWED SO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORTER THAN I INTENDED IT TO BE. FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO LIKE THE STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE IT LONGER. THANKS. ENJOY_**

**CHAPTER 4: FLIGHT TEST**

"Hey, Dad," I yelled down the stairs to the shop, "I'm going to the movies and then dinner with Kendra tonight. what should I wear?"  
I ran down the stairs and typed in the code, opening the door.

"I don't know, just, wear that nice black button up shirt, some nice jeans, and a necklace. Jarvis, give me the exploded view." he replied. He was working on one of his boots.

"Alright, oh, Dad Uncle Obi called, _again,_ he wanted to remind you to keep a low profile." I said as I turned to leave.

I spotted a glass container with an older version of my dad's mini-arc reactor. Inscribed on the bottom it said, '_Proof Tony Stark has a heart.'_ I chuckled. It must have been from Pepper.

I ran up the stairs to my room. As I walked in the windows automatically turned into a transparent computer. I glanced around the room before walking over to my huge closet. As the doors automatically opened I wondered where to eat.

"Jarvis, scan surrounding areas for nearest good restaurant's and movie theater's." I told the main computer system that ran the house.

I grabbed the shirt my dad mentioned and a nice pair of dark jeans that were faded at the knees. I went back into my main room and glanced at the map that was still loading on the computer/window. I crossed the room and grabbed a towel on the way out. "Jarvis, update me on my dad's progress with the suit. I'll be in the shower." I told Jarvis.

* * *

After my shower I blow dried my hair straight and went over the possible restaurant's and theater's. I chose a nice Italian restaurant and the nearest theater. Of course I had a back up plan at a place that supposedly had '_The Best American Cheese-burgers in the World.'_ I doubted it.

I hit the intercom button next to my bed, "Pepper?" I asked.

"Yes, Jason?" she replied a couple seconds later.

"Ms. Potts please have a limo ready for me in ten minutes. I'm goin' on a date with Kendra." I explained.

"Got it. Good luck on your date." it sounded like she had a smirk as she said this.

I grabbed a small chain from my dresser, I'm not that into big flashy "_Blingage" _as they put it. I put my shoes on and brushed my teeth for what seemed like an eternity. I slid a piece of mint gum in my mouth as I left my room. I checked to make sure I had money in my chain wallet. I slid down the spiral stair case, landing perfectly  
on my feet.

Pepper was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Jason. Going on another date with Kendra?" she asked. She always does this just to tease me after I told her where I was going.

"Yup." I answered anyway. I never thought of Pepper as a 'maid' or, whatever you want to call her, I just thought of her as a good friend.

"Your limo should be here in, three," she glanced at her watch, "two," I heard the screeching of tires out side pulling into the driveway, "one." I heard the engine cut and a door open. "Right this way Mr. Stark." We walked out to the limo and the driver opened the back door for me.

I glanced at my watch, 7:30, we should be able to make a 9:00 movie.

* * *

The date went rather good. I was in the limo on the way home when my phone rang. I looked at it. A video message was loading.

When it loaded the screen shot to life and I saw my dad standing in the garage wearing the boots from the suit.

"Jarvis," he said, "We're gonna' take it easy now, only 5 percent power, ok?" Hr braced himself. "Three, two, one!" he pulled a lever on his hand and shot back, slamming into the wall. The fire hydrant robot we made instantly sprayed him. Th video shut off. I laughed to myself.

* * *

"Dad!" I yelled when I got home, "Where are you?"

"Down here!" he replied. I ran down to find my dad putting his hand into a projected glove with a mini-mini arc reactor.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a stabilizer," he began, "it's so that we don't get thrown around, as you probably saw."

* * *

I"I thought you weren't making weapons anymore." Pepper asked.

"We're not," I answered "it's a stabilizer." Me and Dad put on the flight stabilizers and amed at the wall.

"It's completly harmless." my dad finished. With that we amed and fired. I flew back and hit the couch, I did a back flip over the couch and landed on the coffe table.

"CRAP! Oww." I said as I got up. Pepper moved as if to go get something. "I"M OKAY!" I said in a rush, "Just a c ouple bruises. Some gatorade would be nice thought." I said with a smile.

"Right away Jr." she said, smurking. She glanced at my dad and left.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

After nonstop working a prototype was finished.

"Jarvis, map out the city so we can take this baby for a ride." my dad said as we walked towords the opening for cars.

"Sir, the actual probability of sustained flight is really low."

Jarvis," I said, "sometimes you have to run, before you can walk."

Then we took off.

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" my dad and I said in unison. We shot into the sky.

We gained speed and hight. We soared throught the night and saw everything in great detail. The stars in the black sky. The kid on the Farris-wheel dropping his ice-cream. And even the...

"Sir, tremendous ice build up detected." Jarvis cut in.

"Wha-" my dad was cut off.

"Dad? DAD!?!" No response. My screen showed him still there. Then my screen started to flicker. And it went out completely.

Afeeling of wait-less-ness set in as my arms flailed and I began to plumit towords the busy street below.

"AAHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!" I screamed.

I manualy deployed my flaps to slow me down. I saw a huge hummer just waiting for me to smash into it.

I thought of my mom who died at my birth. I thought about Kendra who was probably watching a family with her dad and step-mom. I thought about Jimmy my best friend. I thought about...

MY screen flickered on.

"Runing on backup power." Jarvis said.

"YYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed in joy as my jets shot back to life and we rocketed back home.

"Welcome back Jarvis, we missed you." my dad said.

"Always a pleasure, sir." Jarvis replied.

* * *

We got home and hoovered over the roof.

"Cut power." me and my dad said in unison, again.

"Jinx, no-" my dad hit the floor and broke threw.

_BOOSH. BOOSH, BOOSH, BOOSH!!_

I hit the ground perfectly. "Dad, your so clums-"

_BOOSH!!_

I crashed threwt the roof and into the library.

_BOOSH!!!!!!_

I crashed threw the living room.

_BOOSH!!!!!!!_

I crashed into the lab and landed on a Lambo. I glanced to my dad and he had crashed into a car too but I couldn't tell what kind it was because it was so damaged. The fire hyrent sprayed us.

* * *

**_PLEASE COMMENT!!! I WILL WRITE MORE IF YOU COMMENT A LOT!! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE:)_**

**_COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (please) ;)_**


End file.
